


Dance With the Devil

by akemi42



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf37RytYM_E)">This</a>  is one of my favorite Death Note vids so I decided to use the same song with the live action footage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Devil

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 38 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Dance with the Devil"  
 **Artist:** Breaking Benjamin  
 **Summary:** [This](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf37RytYM_E\)) is one of my favorite Death Note vids so I decided to use the same song with the live action footage.  
 **Warning:** Death Note spoilers

[Download Dance with the Devil](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Dance%20With%20the%20Devil.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Dance with the Devil on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd-hrJnJ8VE) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/03/02/dance-with-the-devil/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Dance%20With%20the%20Devil.wmv)


End file.
